Demi With a Chance of Confessing
by GiveMeSonnyDays
Summary: Demi says that she doesnt like her co-star Sterling Knight.Will the relationship wizard Selena Gomez show her otherwise? / THREE-SHOOT / LAST CHAPTER UP! STEMI
1. Chapter 1

**(The story is after the shoot of episode 13: Battle Of Network Stars )**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Sonny With A Chance, Selena Gomez or Sterling Knight 3**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Good job with the shoot, Demi.

-Thanks, Selena.

-You know what? Your acting is pretty good, it really looks like you're in love

-Yeah, it's called ACTING.

-Really,Demi,Really?

-Here comes again the relationship wizard...

-You're in love with Chad, I mean, Sterling , don't you?

-Pfff.. Of course NOT! Sonny Monroe does loves Chad Dylan Cooper, but Demi Lovato does NOT love Sterling Knight!

-Demi, you have Sonny's denial tone..

-I don't!

-You do!

-Good, if you think I like Sterling Knight then I will prove you that I don't!

-Good!

-Good!

-Fine!

-Fine!

-Good!

-G.. AARG! I'm not going to do the "Fine Fine Good Good" thing with you AGAIN!

-Why? Because Sterling is the only one who can do this?

-You like to push my buttons, right Selena?

*Grabs the recorder* "Has buttons"

-Demi Lovato is not in love with Sterling Knight! Come tomorrow to the SWAC set and you'll see!

-Anyways, why are you talking in 3rd person?

-I don't know!!

--------------------------------------

**First chrapter done! :)  
I don't know if I'll make a Two-Shoot or a Three-Shoot, it depends on the amount of reviews that I have**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!!  
**

**-fabfunfas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys I know that I hadn't update since months, but I had no idea how to continue this story! :( I'm REALLY sorry! So here's a long chapter for you all, thanks so much for reviewing :) **

**STEMI FTW!**

The day after that...

DEMI'S POV*

-Hey, Demi! Ready for the bet? -Selena said, walking to me, dressed like Sonny.

-What bet?

-Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! Remember? You have to prove me that you don't like Sterling-

-Shhhh! Selena! He can hear you! And why do you care so much that I like him? -I said, now confused.

-Because I'm your best friend and I want you to be happy! Now if you excuse me I gotta go to Sterling's dressing room.

-Uhh...why? -Why I cared anyways?

-We have rehearsal in 5 minutes and I have to tell him! -she said, walking out from the set.

-Ok...see you later! -I yelled.

-Bye Demi! And if we are late, please come to Sterling's dressing room to find us! -she yelled back.

While...

SELENA'S POV*

I stared at Sterling's dressing room door and knocked. He told me to come in and I opened the door, to find him sitting in the couch, with a script in his hands. Perfect.

-Hey Sterling, whatcha doing? -I asked, casually, while I sat next to him in the couch.

-Hi Gomez, I just finished reading today's script. -he said, looking at me.

I looked at my watch: 4:05 Demi will be here soon

-Oh! Wanna rehearse the scene when I burst in Mackenzie Falls?

-Sure... -he said while putting on his acting skills- Look, Portlyn, Summer's almost over and once Fall comes back to the Falls, I need to be free. Shh! Time for talking's over

(This is where I start talking)

-What's the matter with you?

-What's the matter with me? What the matter with-Wait, those words didn't come out of your mouth.

**(A/N: Just skip the part where "Sonny" punches Portlyn and she falls lol)**

-What do you think you're doing? You can't just barge in here and interrupt Chad Dylan Cooper when he's in the middle of making Mackenzie Falls magic.

-I think I've made my point!

-Good!

-Good!

-Fine!

-Fine!

I saw from the corner of my eyes that the door started to open, it might be Demi! So I looked at Sterling and gave him a kiss in the lips.

-Sterling! Selena! We have to... -she stopped talking when she saw us kissing. She stared at us, her eyes watering- ...rehearsal

**CLIFFY! ;)**

**I'LL UPLOAD THE LAST CHAPTER WHEN I GET 10 REVIEWS, SO REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET A CHADDY DOLL! :3**

**-GiveMeSonnyDays**


	3. Chapter 3

**Awww when I woke up today ,logged here and saw that I got 11 reviews, I was soo happy. Didn't expect to get them in 1 day :D **

**thx sooo much for your nice comments, here's the last chapter of this story where you'll know what's up with Selena and if she feels something for Chad... ;) Well,**  
**I don't wanna spoil you anything! :P i hope u like it xx**

SELENA'S POV*

_I saw from the corner of my eyes that the door started to open, it might be Demi! So I looked at Sterling and gave him a kiss in the lips._

_-Sterling! Selena! We have to... -she stopped talking when she saw us kissing. She stared at us, her eyes watering- ...rehearse_

Tears started falling down her face, aw I felt sorry for her. She left quickly and didn't say a word. Sterling broke our kiss and looked at me, mad.

-What the hell was that? -he yelled, obviously mad.

-C'mon Sterling, I just did what the script said -I yelled back

-But you know I like Demi!-he screamed. Hahah, my plan's working!

Demi opened the door suddenly

-Sterling, is what I heard true? Do you really like me?-asked Demi, with red puffy eyes

Sterling got up of the couch and started walking closer to her. Yep, way to act like I'm not in the room! So I left the two lovebirds alone.

STERLING'S POV*

I walked close to her and gently grabbed her wrists, intertwining our hands.

-Yes...I started developing some feelings for you since the first day on set -I said sweetly, giving her my best smile.

-You fell in love with me? -she asked me, surprised

-How couldn't I? I love every single thing about you: your gorgeous smile, pretty hair and big brown eyes, how talented, smart, funny, nice-

-Sssh!Time for talking is over

-Hey! You stole my line! -I complained. She laughed and lean in to kiss me, and I closed the gap between us. Our lips met in a soft and slow

kiss,and I felt static electricity all over my body. I deepened the kiss and she put her arms around my neck while mine's were on her small waist.

We stayed like that until we had to break the kiss because of the lack of air

-I love you too. -Demi whispered. Man, was I happy that the girl of my dreams was finally mine!

While, Selena was behind the door and she saw everything. "Yes, the relationship wizard strikes again!" She throught, really happy that both

"Channy" and "Stemi" were finally together!

**FIN!**

**Was it too cheesy? Did you like it? Please review and let me know! :)**


	4. AS A BLONDE new story

Hi guys!

Thanks soo much for those awesome reviews I got! :) And I'm glad that you liked the Three-Shoot!

Right now I'm working in another story, and it will probably be multi-chapter. It's called: AS A BLONDE but I just got the promo so far, I'm still working in Chapter 1.

So please check it out!

Love,

Kate xx


End file.
